1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a circuit device, an electronic apparatus, a moving object, a method of manufacturing a physical quantity detection device, and the like.
2. Related Art
Hitherto, circuit devices that detect a physical quantity on the basis of a detection signal from a physical quantity transducer have been known. When a gyro sensor is taken by way of example, the circuit device detects an angular velocity or the like as a physical quantity. The gyro sensor is incorporated into electronic apparatuses such as, for example, a digital camera and a smartphone, or moving objects such as a vehicle and an airplane, and performs shaking correction, posture control, GPS autonomous navigation, or the like using a physical quantity such as the detected angular velocity. As the related art of the circuit device of the gyro sensor, techniques disclosed in, for example, JP-A-2008-139287 and JP-A-2009-162645 have been known.
In the related art of JP-A-2008-139287, a detection circuit is operated by a signal based on a drive signal of a drive circuit that drives a physical quantity transducer, but the drive frequency of the drive signal is not very high (for example, 50 to 150 KHz). For this reason, for example, when the detection circuit is provided with a circuit for detecting a physical quantity such as an A/D conversion circuit or a DSP unit (digital signal processing unit), there is a problem in that high-speed operations of these circuits are not likely to be realized.
In this case, when a method is adopted in which a circuit device is provided with a clock signal generation circuit including an oscillation circuit, and a high-speed clock signal is generated by this clock signal generation circuit, it is possible to realize the high-speed operations of these circuits.
However, when this method is adopted and a physical quantity detection device is configured by the physical quantity transducer and the circuit device being connected to each other, a drive frequency component of the drive signal that drives the physical quantity transducer influences a circuit operating through a signal based on the clock signal generated by the clock signal generation circuit, which leads to the possibility of detection performance deteriorating.
Meanwhile, JP-A-2009-162645 discloses a method providing a CR oscillation circuit to a circuit device, and generating a clock signal of an abnormality detection circuit through the CR oscillation circuit, but a circuit operating through a signal based on the clock signal in JP-A-2009-162645 is not a circuit for detecting a physical quantity such an A/D conversion circuit or a DSP unit.